What was left?
by KeroKohai
Summary: Fran died for real and Gavrill was the culprit. Veronica had to discover the truth about her feelings towards Fran when it's already too late...FranxVeronica


It was not supposed to turn out like this…She was not supposed to hold the dead, bloody mess in her tiny arms. She was not supposed to talk to this empty, fragmented shell, what was all what was left of her beloved sister.

The morning turned out to be so quiet, that no one, not even Veronica has sensed the danger. This rotten smell of blood and murderous intentions. Oh, no…Not that god damned morning.

After breakfast Frah had her amusement in picking on the small bodyguard, knowing just every second what it really meant. Little did Veronica know. How could she be able to discern this inconvenient faster pace of her heart from shame? Her cheeks had flushed, turned red and after mumbling something through her teeth, she went away sulking. The soft chuckle of Fran following her like a little breeze, a fresh wind…her air to breath.

Suddenly she stood still. Frozen in an unknown terror, suppressing this overwhelming urge to stop her sister from going into the laboratory. No! Don't go into this dark room! Don't let yourself be swallowed by those disgusting shadows longing for your body like lusty beasts. Don't! But Veronica couldn't bring herself to run after the blonde. How ridiculous would that be?

Fran would have her fun for weeks with her, if she told her not to leave.

So she went on…With just the smallest hint of eternal regret clinging onto her chest.

The rest of the day was lost in a blur.

When the sun set, painted this beautiful sky red with bloody fascination and it's last desperate attempts to hold on…shining like it would scream, if it could.

Wait…Something was wrong. Horribly, Horribly wrong. It was quiet.

Like one person less breathing, Like one less heartbeat…Like one presence vanished. Veronica sensed it. Someone died in this house minutes ago. But on the other hand…In this mansion it was nothing unusual if someone died once in a while. If it wouldn't be for this sickly, sweet stench reaching her nose. Familiar blood, beloved blood. The blood of her sister…!

"FRAN!" in a minute she was up on her feet, not thinking anymore, just running. Perhaps it was just an accident? (Again one of those irresponsible experiments) Really, thought Veronica -while being unable to slow down though- her sister would be stitching herself up already by the time she arrived.

Fran would turn around, a light confusion glimmering in her eyes when confronted with Veronicas irrational panic, before this beautiful little laughter filling the air, brightening the room, chased the shadows away as if she was just mocking them. Veronica would turn around, red and embarrassed, barely enduring the teasing of the elder. Yes. It would be like that.

The bodyguard almost convinced herself as she slammed the door open, the hopeful expression on her face not completely wiped out as a terrible smell struck her on the face.

The whole room was coloured red. Guts, Veins and muscles ripped and torn apart, floating in this nightmarish sea of fluid.

Veronica was used to those pictured of terror. But not this time…Not this…

"Sister…" A feeble whisper managed to escape her throat as she stumbled forward, arms stretched to reach out for the severed head on the floor. Slowly, ever so slowly she took it in her arms, pressed it in a careful manner against her chest. Why was that so ugly? Death was the only complete form of beauty…The candle of live flickering, fighting before finally fading away like it never shined in the first place. This gorgeous sparkle in the eyes of her victims, when confronted with the end of their world. The slow, steady dripping of liquid rubins…

Only this…this moment….this situation, this death lingering in the smelly air.

It. Was. All. Wrong!

She hang onto the lifeless form in her hands, not daring to take a look into Fran's eyes. They would be empty…She wasn't even able to let her murderous urge for revenge out. Not even able to think about the situation itself. For Veronica only this corpse was wrong. Not wondering who would have…who could have besides the meticulous security in this mansion.

Slow steps were heard behind her. Fear began to crawl under her skin, nipping on her neck, causing goose bumps on her arm, where the soft fabric of her black dress didn't manage to touch it.

The little girl swallowed, her fingers trembled and dug into the silky, golden hair of the dead sister in her arms.

At this moment she suddenly knew who did this.

She began to understand how the killer wanted Veronica to notice it's presence.

Not directly, no…The murderer was nothing more than a ghostly whisper, a faint shadow lurking behind the blink of an eye, already gone before being spotted clearly.

She wanted that. Gavrill wanted that.

And as Veronicas small body was completely frozen and she hugged Fran's head tightly, a sudden rush of insanity bite her, infected her with this madness. She stood up, an unfamiliar emotion rising up in her guts, different from what she had ever felt before.

It didn't hurt….It was unbearable! She flinched at the warm feeling of salty tears streaming down her cheeks. Almost comforting…But….not quite.

She sobbed and raised her voice, so strangely, strangely unsteady.

"Gavrill? I'm going to kill you! Right now! So come out, before I find you!"

"What's with this fucking attitude, you cunt? Your lips are shivering, you know? Damned brat!"

The large and slender figure of her oldest sister Gavrill appeared, like the darkness spitteed her out even being disgusted itself from this smelling creature. The older one licked blood from her fingers, seemingly enjoying every minute of this little massacre. Her show.

The black haired girl let out an inhuman scream of agitation as she rushed forward, just wanting to rip apart this hated person. To tore this appalling smile from her face. Just die. JUST DIE!

Not even standing a chance Veronica was smashed into the wall, gasping for air and coughing blood in the process. "You little cunt!" Her sister said, approaching, wanting to devour Veronicas soul, before finally devouring her body whole. "You killed Fran!" The girl shouted, burnt by hatred and never ending wrath. "She didn't even know-" A sharp, cold laugh interrupted the smaller one. Oh, how was it different from Fran's soft chuckle! "Didn't know? The slut should have thought about it sooner! This mansion belongs to me! I'm the old geezers true masterpiece!" While saying that, Gavrill buried her hand deep into Veronicas stomach, pulling out her insides, slowly organ by organ and she loved this lovely scream piercing the air.

The taller creature bathed in her little sisters desperation, drank every moan hungrily. "Besides…" She added while letting Veronicas liver drop to the floor. "She knew it! That I was here…That fucking idiot thought she could safe your ass by dying. How sad, don't you motherfucking think, you cry-baby?"

Gavrill allowed herself to bend forward and lick off those pretty, pretty tears. Swallowing her sisters sob with a mad grin before-

Everything faded into numb nothingness.

"You know, Fran? I loved you…."

Veronica woke up and screamed and screamed and couldn't stop screaming. Not realizing how she was on a bed, restricted by fastened belts. She was completely covered in cold sweat, her clothes soaked and sticking on her skin. "Easy, Veronica." A soothing, calm voice…

It was a blond girl, sitting next to a desk and seemingly studying some papers.

She seemed so innocent, filling the air around the bodyguard with warmth."FRAN! You- You- You're…not dead? Where's Gavrill?" she turned her head hastily not believing her own eyes. Until a soft, soft chuckle washed over her, drowning her in the pleasure of being at home.

"Silly. It was just an experiment. I invented this medicine, you see? It's able to bring out your worst nightmares. To observe your mental condition was not that uninteresting either."

"A-An experiment…?" "It was very enlightening indeed. You talked in your sleep…And my death is your greatest fear, yes?" Anger rose inside of Veronica "I thought you were dead! How could you?" She yelled. Fran laughed. "You love me, so?" "I HATE YOU! I'll kill you myself when-" But before the younger one could finish, she was silenced by soft lips on her own.

Veronicas eyes widened in shock, a blush spread on her cheeks, still a little wet from the tears before, but she returned hesitantly. Fran's golden eyes were so gentle as she murmured:"You're a good girl, Veronica. I love you too."


End file.
